1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a ring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional three-dimensional ring are described in an unexamined patent application publication 2001-70016 and a registered utility model publication 3049029 to the inventor of the present invention. The rings disclosed in both of these documents are such rings that an arm tilted with respect to a ring main body is attached to the top surface of the ring main body.